1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to system for permitting simulating inertial loading on vehicle bodies undergoing testing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Simulated vehicle testings in laboratory applications has greatly improved automobile reliability by being able to simulate road loading and provide an adequate test in a short time. Apparatus for loading the individual axles or spindles of a vehicle is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,809, issued Apr. 28, 1981, which illustrates a linkage that supports an entire vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,330, discloses a pioneer test device for permitting three axis input loads to be applied to a vehicle spindle and simulate the load on the tire.
In addition, applying braking loads have been advanced utilizing substantially the same fixtures or types of fixtures. The present invention relates to a restraint that can be placed on the body to permit simulating inertial loading on the vehicle.